jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth HYDRAnous
Hallo Darth HYDRAnous! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth HYDRAnous!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe *und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die *Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Jango 20:03, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) ---- Bei irgenwelchen Fragen wende dich an mich , die Admins oder die ganzen anderen Benutzer am besten trägst du auf deiner Benutzerseite als erstes maldie Vorlage " " genauso ein wie du sie da siehst die { machst du wenn du auf deiner Tastatur die Tasen ALT Gr drückst und dann 7 für die } machst du das gleiche drückst aber auf die 0 Jango 20:12, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Sprache Am besten ist es wenn du auf Hochdeutsch schreibst da es sonst zu Missverständnissen Kommen kann. Hatte vorher auch nie hochdeutsch geschrieben deshalb sag ich es dir Jango 20:16, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Willkommen Hallo Darth HYDRAnous! Schön, dass du dich doch noch angemeldet hast... wenn du fragen hast, egal was, dann zögere nicht lange und frage mich einfach. Du wirst sehen, wir sind eine ganz nette Truppe hier... ^^ Gruß --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:53, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen hier bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an uns wenden. Gruß--General Grievous 20:56, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 20:59, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo,Wilkommen auf der Jedipedia, wenn du fragen hast kannst du dich an mich wenden, aber ich weiß nicht alles=)!!Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 21:31, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) Pen & Paper Hi! Auf deiner Seite schreibst du, dass du Shadowrun Bücher ließt - spielst du auch das Pen & Paper Rollenspiel zu Shadowrun? Ich spiele DSA (falls dir das was sagt)...ist auch von Fanpro. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:54, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Cool Verwaist30 ich spiel auch DSA -- Gruß Boba 19:31, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Nochwas, das Bild dass du hochgeladen hast mit der dezenten Werbung^^ musst du als Babel machen, dass ist super cool -- Gruß Boba 19:31, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ist ja geil wie viele Spieler man hier trifft...schreib mal was auf meiner disku (welche version du spielst und so...) Inaktiver Benutzer 20:48, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Heckscheibe Ist das deine Heckscheibe, die du auf Anis Disku erwähnt hast? Sieht klasse aus. Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 20:05, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Yo das is meine Heckscheibe..der Pfeil hat nichts wirkliches zu bedeuten..ich persönlich mag Pfeile..und der wandert auch ab und zu mal von links nach rechts oder von oben nach unten..is aber freihand geschnittenDarth HYDRAnous 20:26, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das sicht wiklich gut aus und ist bestimmt auch gute Werbung!mfgYoda41 Admin 20:46, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Quill Ist Quill eigentlich von Kit Fisto entführt worden? Ist sonst noch ein Mitglied entführt worden? K. Mephisto disku 18:45, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Oje ob jemand entführt worden ist is bei mir noch nicht raus, bin auf Seite 298. Einige Mitglieder des Stock-Rates wurden von Kit in der Untergrund Bahn festgehalten. Obi Wan führte gegen Kit alias Nemonus einen Schaukampf , das die Mitglieder beeindruckte und sollte so zu positiven Verhandlungen zwischen Cestus Kybernetik und der Republik führen. Da Quill jedoch den Kampf aus einer anderen Perspektive auf der Holokarte hatte wurden der Schaukampf als Farce entlarvt. Ich wollte eventuell etwas über Trillot und G'mai Duris schreiben, aber erstma is Bardan dran..Darth HYDRAnous 18:58, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Muss ich etwas verwechselt haben... aber Debbikin war dabei, oder K. Mephisto disku 19:22, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Yo stimmt. Quill, Lady Por'Ten und der junge Debbikin saßen im Wagen.Darth HYDRAnous 19:33, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jango Fett-Comic Ich habe mir mal den Artikel durchgelesen, und da ich gesehen hab, dass du Little Ani nach einer Stellungnahme gefragt hast, dachte ich, ich schreib auch mal kurz was dazu. Was mir aufgefallen ist, ist dass die Handlung häuffig im Erzählstil wiedergegeben wird, also ich meine damit z.B. sowas wie "Der Wache folgt eine zweite, eine dritte, vierte und fünfte. Erst jetzt wird er entdeckt...", "Dann tritt er endlich aus dem Schatten: Jango Fett." oder "Auftritt Zam Wesell.". In einem Artikel finde ich sollte die Handlung eher sachlich, knapp und in ordentlichen, ganzen Sätzen wiedergegeben werden. Ansonsten ein echt gut gelungener Artikel! Gruß, Anakin 02:08, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Danke für die Kritik. Ich finds den Erzählstil zwar besser, liest sich spannender, aber ansich haste schon recht. Ich werds mir zu Herzen nehmen. =^] Darth HYDRAnous 23:13, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem, helfe doch gerne... Spanender ist es schon, aber passt nur nicht so in ein wiki;) Aber du könntest dich ja in dem Rollenspiel anmelden, dass Yoda41 ins Leben gerufen hat: http://www.razyboard.com/system/user_yoda41.html. Ist ganz interessant, und man kann so viel Erzählstil schreiben, wie man willBild:;-).gif Gruß, Anakin 00:01, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Joar ma kiekn wat die Zeit dazu sagt wa..werd mir uff jeden ma die Seite reinziehn ^^ Darth HYDRAnous 00:13, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Forgotten Realms Hi HYDRAnous! Ich wollte demnächst mit den Forgotten Realms anfangen, doch ich weiß nicht, welches Buch ich zuerst lesen soll. Kannst du mir da vielleicht einen kleinen Tipp geben? Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 20:18, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Joar klar..aaaaalso soweit ich weiß sind die Bücher der "Avatar Triology" chronologisch die ersten die auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Die Götter werden auf Faerun (so heißt die Welt) verbannt und probieren wieder ins Pantheon zu kommen. Die Ersten Drei sind ganz okay.. *Book I Schattental/Shadowdale *Book II Tantras/Tantras *Book III Tiefwasser/Waterdeep *Book IV Der Prinz der Lügen/Prince of Lies Sequel *Book V Die Feuerprobe/Crucible the trial of Cyric the Mad Sequel Alles was von Ed Greenwood (Schöpfer der Forgotten Realms) ist mir persönlich immer zu übertrieben, weil dort die Helden nicht gegen irgendwelche Monster fighten, sondern immer sone über krassen Viecher besiegen müßen so a la Beholder..Dracolich..Balrog..etc Die Legende von Elminster / The Elminster Series *Book I Der Zauberkuss/Elminster Making of a Mage *Book II Die Elfenstadt/Elminster in Myth Drannor *Book III Die Versuchung/The Temptation of Elminster *Book IV Im Bann der Dämonen/Elminster in Hell *Book V Die Tochter des Magiers/Elminster´s Daughter Shandrils Saga *Book I Spellfire *Book II Crown of Fire Harper Series IX *Book III Hand of Fire Wie gesagt ist mir einfach zu übertrieben, aber Elminster (DER Magier schlechthin) ist lustich.. Alles von Elaine Cunnigham ist knalla Starlight and Shadows *Book I Daughter of the Drow *Book II Tangeld Webs *Book III Windwalker Habsch selber noch nicht gelesen steht aber auf meiner Liste..Die Unterwelt/Dunkelelfen etc.. Harper Series *Book II Elfshadow *Book VIII Elfsong Arylin Moonblade und Danilo Tann..ein ungleiches Paar und doch für die gleiche Sache..gerade Elfschadow fand ich super lustich The Finder´s Stone Trilogy *Book I Azure Bonds *Book II The Wyvern´s Spur Sequel *Book III Song of the Saurials Concluded Sequel Die Finder´s Stone Triology fand ich persönnlich super geschrieben und xtrem spannend, obwohl der 2te Band recht komisch daherkommt ergibt doch alles sein Sinn..Alias soll der perfekte Assassin werden, doch es kommt alles anders^^ Und das Beste zum Schluß von meinem persönlichen KINGGOD R-A-Salvatore THE LEGENDS OF DRIZZT DO URDEN from the 9th house of Menzobarranzan Daermon N'a'shezbaernon Die Saga vom Dunkelelf / The Dark Elf Trilogy *Book I Der dritte Sohn/Homeland I *Book II Im Reich der Spinne/Homeland II *Book III Der Wächter im Dunkel/Exile I *Book VI Im Zeichen des Panthers/Exile II *Book V In Acht und Bann/Sojorn I *Book VI Der Hüter des Waldes/Sojorn II Die Eiswindtal Triologie / The Icewind Dale Trilogy *Book I Der Gesprungene Kristall/The Crystal Shard I *Book II Die verschlungenden Pfade/The Crystal Shard II *Book III Die silbernen Ströme/Streams of Silver I *Book VI Das Tal der Dunkelheit/Streams of Silver II *Book V Der magische Stein/The Halfling´s Gem I *Book VI Der ewige Traum/The Halfling´s Gem II Das Vermächtnis des Dunkelelfen / Legacy of the Drow *Book I Das Vermächtnis/The Legacy *Book II Nacht ohne Sterne/Starless Night *Book III Brüder des Dunkels/Siege of Darkness *Book VI Die Küste der Schwerter/Passage to Dawn Der Weg der Dunkelheit / Paths of Darkness *Book I Kristall der Finsternis/The Silent Blade *Book II Schattenzeit/The Spine of the World *Book III Der schwarze Zauber/Servant of the Shard *Book IV Die Rückkehr der Hoffnung/Sea of Swords The Sellswords Trilogy *Book I Servant of the Shard *Book II Der Hexenkönig/Promise of the Witchking *Book III Die Drachen der Blutsteinlande/Road of the Patriach Die Rückkehr des Dunkelelfs / The Hunter´s Blades Trilogy *Book I Invasion der Orks/The Thousand Orcs *Book II Kampf der Kreaturen/The Lone Drow *Book III Die Zwei Schwerter/The Two Swords Der Krieg der Spinnenkönigen / War of the Spiderqueen *Book I Zersetzung/Dissolution *Book II Empörung/Insurrection *Book III Verdammung/Condemnation *Book IV Zerstörung/Extinction *Book V Verherrung/Annihilation *Book VI Auferstehung/Resurrection Das Lied Von Deneir / The Cleric Quintet *Book I Das Elixir der Wünsche/Canticle *Book II Die Schatten von Shilmista/In Sylvan Shadows *Book III Die Masken der Nacht/Night Masks *Book IV Die Festung des Zwielichts/The Fallen Fortress *Book V Der Fluch des Alchemisten/The Chaos Curse Eine der wohl bekanntesten Personen aus dem Forgotten Realms..der Drow Drizzt Do´Urden wird im Unterreich geboren um gleich daraufhin zu sterben. Doch es kommt anders. Er wächst in einer Welt voller Verrat, Heimtücke und Mord auf. Doch als einziger Drow kann er dem nichts abgewinnen und geht seinen eigenen Weg. Super spannend geschrieben..super goile Charaktere (sowohl die Guten als auch die Bösen)..Topstory schlechthin..gerade wenn man von Anfang an liest. Bei Krieg der Spinnenkönnigin ist die Story von Salvatore, aber jedes uch wurde von einem andern Autor geschrieben. Das Cleric Quintet handelt von einem Priester von Denier und nicht von Drizzt, aber auch xtrem spannend die Storyline..jaah ich mag Salvatore. =^] Die Drizzt Sachen sind teilweise auch als Comic (supergeile Adaption) und als Hörspiel zu haben (joar geht so).. Ich hab ein Großteil der Bücher auf Englisch gelesen aber doch recht gut verstanden und mich zu recht gefunden..Ansonsten gibts natürlich noch nen Haufen mehr an Büchern..heir ma ne Seite auf der ich ab und zu stöbern gehe http://www.steffis-buecherkiste.de/seiten/bibliographien/forgottenrealms.html Fazit: Drizzt Saga SEHR emphelenswert^^ Hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Falls der Input zu heftich gewesen ist frag einfach nochma..Darth HYDRAnous 21:09, 12. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Ah Gleichgesinnte! Bild:;-).gif Vielleicht hat ja mal einer von euch Lust mir bei meinem http://www.gratis-wiki.com/Faerunpedia/index.php?title=Hauptseite Forgotten Realms Wiki zu helfen? Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar! Die Drizzt Saga habe ich als Hörspiele und fand sie sehr gut, spielst du auch die PC-Spiele von den Forgotten Realms, z.B. Baldur's Gate? Opi-Wann Knobi 21:19, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :: hi opi-wann..ich hab ma baldur´s gate I gespielt aber nich bis zum schluß und auch alle anderen leider nich BGII..Icewind Dale..Neverwinter Nights etc.. mein rechna iz nich der neueste und ich hab nich wirklich zeit zum zoggn..(obwohl heut n8 warcraft III jezoggt wird^^).. das zeitproblem war zu teil auch der grund weshalb wir aufgehört haben rpg auf pen & paper basis zu spielen..ich hab aba noch allerlei regelwerke hier rumstehen.. *Monster Kompendium I & II *Almnach der Zauberei *Spieler Handbuch *Handbuch für Spielleiter *Campaign Sourcebook Catacomb Guide *und ne menge klassen handbücher fighter..mage..monk etc drizzt bücher..der hamma schlechthin..auch die com-x adaption (wie scho oben bemerkt)..hörspiel joar jeht so die stimme von drizzt find ich nich sooo passend und wenn die gedankenschinder sprechen versteht man kaum was aba sonst gut umgesetzt auf deinem wiki werdsch ma vorbeischaun..klare sache ps: ich weiß nich ob du bei studi vz bist..wenn jah such einfach ma die gruppe forgotten realms oder drizzt do urden ^^ c u Darth HYDRAnous 19:13, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Cool danke. Mit den Gedankenschindern finde ich es auch nicht gerade gelungen, aber die Stimme von Drizzt finde ich gar nicht mal schlecht, ist aber Geschmackssache. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 15:36, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Making of Episode I Hallo Hydranous! Ich habe deinen Artikel The Making of Episode I umgestaltet, da er nicht ganz dem entsprach, was für Artikel über Quellen erwartet wird. Daher mein Tipp: Gehe bei solchen Sachen nicht zu sehr ins Detail, sondern beschreibe das Buch als ganzes und seine Thematik und Inhalte im allgemeinen. Davon haben die Leser nämlich mehr, als wenn du gleich bestimmte Informationen aus dem Buch (z.B. was die Computeranimationen betrifft) wiedergibst. Außderdem: Die schmutzigen kleinen Geheimnisse zur Produktion von Episode I auszuplaudern ist im Moment mein Job. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 13:18, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) Kay..kein Problem. Kritik iz immer willkommen, egal ob positiv oder negativ. Ich find den Text jetzt zwar ien wenig "fad" aber trotzdem gut..guck jetzt weiter House ^^ Darth HYDRAnous 00:57, 12. Dez. 2007 (CET) Klonkriege: Premium III Köntest du bitte mal einen Blick auf diesen Artikel werfen? Ich habe nämlich einiges verändert und möchte wissen ob das so in Ordnung geht. Mace Windu 14 20:01, 5. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Japp geht klar. War in den letzten zwei Wochen nich wirklich oft @ home, deswegen dauert sowat bei mir immer etwas länger.^^ Darth HYDRAnous 12:50, 6. Jan. 2008 (CET) Bilder hochladen Hey Hydranous, das mit dem Bilder hochladen hat schon fast geklappt. Nur mit den Kategorien musst du noch aufpassen. Die müssen auch in der Vorlage ganz normal in eckige Klammern gesetzt werden. Pandora Diskussion 14:17, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Thanx 4 support..das werd ich ma gleich ausprobieren..Übung macht den Meister..Darth HYDRAnous 01:48, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Heyho Ich hab dich grade bei mir in ICQ hinzugefügt... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 02:03, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) : Kay..da bin ick aber selten online, weil meine Ex oft on iz und ich, obwohl wir uns super verstehen nich immer bock auf quasseln hab..Darth HYDRAnous 01:17, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Nummernschild hey Darth HYDRAnous ich habe da dieses Auto gesehen ich würde das foto nicht im internet zeigen dan kan ja jeder sagen: ich hab einen schell rasen sehen abr das ist ja ne lüge und des wegen würde ich es von da verschvinden lassen nichts für ungut aber echt --Sergej7890 14:03, 16. Feb. 2009 (CET) morjen Sergej7890..Danke für den Hinweis. Mein Bruder meinte auch schon das wenn man will, könnte man das nachvollziehen wer dieses Auto fährt, bzw. wer der Halter des Fahrzeugs ist. Ich werds mir ma durch den Kopf gehen laßen. grüße darth HYDRAnous 14:14, 21. Feb. 2009 (CET) Droid grenadier Wie ich gesehen habe besitzt du Obi-Wan (Videospiel)! In der WP wird in dem Artikel Droid grenadier unter anderem diese Quelle angegeben. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du darüber Informationen sammeln könntest, um diesen Droiden dann in B-Serie einzubauen. Gruß, - Backup 11:52, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) *Morjens..ja ich besitze das Spiel und kann gern ma nachschauen wo mir der schon über den Weg gelaufen ist. Was für Informationen hättest du denn gerne, die in der WP sagen eigentlich nur aus das die Droiden Schlüsselpositionen in Theed hatten und Obi-Wan diesen begenete. Das kann ich sogar jetzt fast bestätigen, aber ich spiel die Mission nochma an. Viel mehr wird da aber nich zu erfahren sein. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 01:17, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Hauptsächlich würden mich die technischen Merkmale interressieren und allgemein gehalten, wofür sie eingesetzt wurden! Wenn du die Möglichkeit hättest, würde ich mich auch über einen guten Screenshot des Droiden freuen. Danke im Vorraus. - Backup 06:20, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Klasse, wie ich gerade feststelle funktioniert meine Xbox nicht mehr. Denn egal ob GTA, Battlefield, KotoR etc.. die Xbox lädt die ersten 15-20 Sekunden und hört dann einfach auf. Meine ganzen schönen Savegames (wein). Ich gucke ma, ob nur die Linse verstaubt is, oder was ich eher vermute, das die ne Kinderkrankheit hat, da die Xbox damals brandneu war. Bekanntlich sind neue Systme ja nie ganz ausgereift. Da lob ich mir doch Sony, denn meine Playsi, die älter is, funktioniert immer noch tadellos. Darth HYDRAnous 01:52, 27. Nov. 2009 (CET) Fehlerkorrekturen Con Hey Hydranous, wegen Bilder tauschen und sowas, kommste am besten mal in den Chat (Ich denk dir fehlen auch noch ein paar...) Pandora Diskussion 23:03, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) : Morjens Pandora..geht grad nich weil ich bei meiner Freundin bin und bei der klappt das mit dem IRC nich. Ansonsten ja mir fehlen da auch einige Photos. Hab schon Premia über Studi angefragt. Darth HYDRAnous 23:07, 19. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Wollte dich nur nochmal dran erinnern (-; Pandora Diskussion 20:20, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja danke, bin schon wieder bei meiner Freundin ^^. Ich kann mich ja am Samstag mal melden. Ansonsten hab ich deine Photos schon durch Premia bekommen. Gruß Darth HYDRAnous 20:23, 29. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Chat Melde dich doch bitte bei nächster Gelegenheit mal kurz bei mir (IRC oder ICQ). Danke schonmal. Ben Kenobi 18:34, 6. Mai 2010 (CEST) Korrekturen Uuups, ist das peinlich. Ich beherrsche eigentlich die dt. Rechtschreibung, bin nur zu faul, noch einmal drüber zu lesen. Vielen herzlichen Dank, dass du, übrigens nicht zum ersten Mal, meinen Artikel korrigierst. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:11, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Kein Problem, dafür bin ich ja da. Manche erstellen Artikel und andere lesen halt Korrektur. Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 16:45, 27. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Danke, das freut mich. Mach halt nich viel, aber es fällt auf ^^ Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 11:12, 13. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Bildlizenz Hallo Darth HYDRAnous, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Jedipedia.JPG. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich wurde. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 17:20, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Morjens, ist das mit dem Bild jetzt soweit richtig. Muß ich als Künstler meinen Namen dazuschreiben?? Danke für den Hinweis und Grüße aus dem Norden Darth HYDRAnous 10:28, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Ja, genau sowas hab ich erwartet. Künstler muss bei sowas egtl nicht ausgefüllt werden, weil das ja schon in der Quelle steht, aber gut (-; Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 14:16, 18. Aug. 2010 (CEST)